A Love Worth Fighting For
by HunnyBunny9523
Summary: The Monkey Team crash land on an unknown planet and meet another robot monkey named Harmony, and not only her there are four more. When Antauri, Gibson and Otto find out that Harmony, Vesper and Tech have fallen for them, they're willing to fight to protect them from harm. Antauri x OC, Gibson x OC, Otto x OC, Nova x Sparx, OC x OC. Slight Chiro x Jinmay


_**Hello HunnyBunny9523 here**_

 _ **This is my first SRMTHFG fanic**_

 _ **I hope you guys like it**_

 _ **SRMTHFG belongs to Ciro Nieli**_

 _ **OC's belong to me**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Rate and Review**_

* * *

 _ **A Love Worth Fighting For**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Chiro's POV~**_

We were all having a break from training so much and boy, I was tired. I went back to my room and plopped down on my bed. I had a lot of things on my mind like the people of Shuggazoom, my friends, and the Skeleton King. I still can't stop thinking of what his evil plan is, or what planet he'll try to control next. I was deep in thought when I heard a knock at my door.

"Chiro can we come in?", a voice from the other side of my door said.

"Sure, come in", I called out and when it opened it revealed Jinmay and Antauri.

"Chiro are you alright, I sensed some distress in you", Antauri asked, but I shook my head.

"I don't know Antauri, I feel that Skeleton King is up to something, but I don't know what, it's driving me nuts", I blurted out and put my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jinmay with a comforting smile along with Antauri.

"Don't worry Chiro we'll stop him and Shuggazoom will no longer be in danger from him", Antauri says trying to calm me down and I smiled at him as a thank you.

"Come on let's go see what the others are doing", Jinmay tells us and we all walked to where everyone else was at. Everyone was at the screen looking to see where we're at.

"Monkey team, any idea where we are?", I asked hoping one of them knew.

"That Chiro is what I'm trying to find out, and it looks like we are in some unknown part of space", Gibson explains, though he was right I look on the monitor and see nothing but stars. Then all of a sudden the super robot began to shake as well as us.

"What's going on Gibson?", Nova asks him as he looked through the monitor.

"I honestly don't know, let see what's happening", he keeps looking seeing what made the super robot shake, but there was nothing. The super robot started to shake again and we looked and saw an unknown planet we were heading into.

"We're about to crash, brace for impact", I screamed out and everyone went to the ground. As soon as the super robot crashed on the ground we all got back up and looked to see where we are.

"Any idea where we are?", Sparx asked, though none of us knew where we are. I saw that we were in some kind of jungle. There were some animals around but no people.

"I can't find any information about this place. I think this might be an unknown planet, I'll keep looking to see where we are", Gibson informed us.

We all looked around to see what this planet has, but there was just trees with some strange looking fruits, along with bushes, vines and no animals. We then all here a rustling in the trees. We looking around frantically to see where the noise was coming from. The rustling got louder and louder then stopped. What happened next surprised us. Out from the trees was a robotic monkey like the monkey team, but this on had a gold metallic body like Antauri and had silver eyes, and she is a girl.

"Hello there", she said to us.

"I saw that your robot crashed and I wanted to be of assistance."

"Yeah, thank you my name is Chiro", I went up and introduced myself.

"I'm Jinmay."

"Nova's my name, nice to meet you."

"S-P-R-X 77, but call me Sparx."

"Hi I'm Otto."

"I am Mr. Hal Gibson, Please do not call me mister nor Hal. Just Gibson"

"And I am Antauri."

"Hello, I am Harmony"

We she introduced herself I saw that she was looking at Antauri with a blushed face, but I don't think he noticed. I smiled to myself seeing how Antauri has someone who likes him. Maybe I can help her out.

 _ **Harmony's POV~**_

When they all introduced themselves they all seemed very nice, but one of them caught my eyes. He had a silver metal body with dark blue eyes, his name was Antauri. I felt my face heat up when my eyes laid on him. I don't know why but I wanted to know him better.

"Excuse me but are you alright?', he then asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine, follow me I know someone who can help."

They all began to follow me and I couldn't help but take a few glances at Antauri, though he didn't notice. I never felt this feeling before maybe the others know. As soon as we reached the hut, they were amazed.

"Wow, did you make this?", Nova asked me and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yes, and of course the help of my friends."

"There's more", I heard Jinmay said in surprise. We all walked in and we saw Vesper in the dining room with a clipboard in her hand.

"Vesper, what are you doing?", I asked her and she turned and got startled.

"Oh my Harmony, you gave me a fright."

"I apologize Vesper, but where is Tech?"

"I think she's with Blade and Gem, why?"

"These two people and simians robot crashed here and I need her help fix it."

"Alright, I'll go get her and are they the ones behind you?"

I moved to the side and they all introduced themselves to her, and when Gibson introduced himself last I saw her cheeks turn pink with her eyes widened. She then looked and me. I just smiled at her and nodded.

"A-alright, I'll go get Tech."

"Let me go with you, please all of you have a seat."

They all sat down on the seats in the dining room and we left to go get Tech. I then placed an arm on Vesper's shoulder and she turned to look at me.

"You felt it too, didn't you?", I asked and she panicked a little bit.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your face turned pink, so you know I'm right."

"Do you know what that feeling is Harmony?"

"No, but let's ask the others if they do."

We both left to find the other to figure out what these feelings are. The feeling I have for Antauri, I need to know what is it.

* * *

 _ **There you go, I did a few check and rewrites to make the story better**_

 _ **I hope you guys like it**_

 _ **Let me know what you think**_

 _ **Rate and Review?**_


End file.
